


A Slow Lift, Two Tired Boys & Flirting Drunk Women

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Drunken Flirting, Hotels, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: (1) broken lift with doors that refused to close. (2) tired boys who had done their first show. (3+) drunken ladies from a hen do ready to party.Based on what happened in the hotel during the Interactive Introvert tour in Brighton, as explainedhere.





	A Slow Lift, Two Tired Boys & Flirting Drunk Women

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Interactive Introverts – a world tour by Dan and Phil – had finally started after months and months of planning. So much stuff still needed to be coordinated and rehearsals had only prepared them partly for what it was like to stand in front of an audience and to give up so much control. No show would be like the other. They would all be unique.

Dan and Phil were not kidding when they said this show was about giving the people what they wanted.

But it had gone well. Deciding to do two shows on the very first day in Brighton might have been a bit much but they had been able to run on adrenalin from the moment they arrived early in the morning at the venue. Two shows later, they were extremely knackered. They did not want to do anything other than collapse into bed and just sleep. They both felt dead on their feet.

They had come directly to the venue with their suitcases and still had to check into their hotel. The drive from the venue was okay. Checking in went pretty smoothly. Things were looking good.

“Enjoy your stay,” the receptionist said to them as she handed over the room keys. “We have quite a few stag dos and hen dos staying here this weekend, so if you are disturbed, just call down to the reception and we will make sure to sort it out.”

At the mention of stag and hen parties, Dan and Phil looked at each other. Was that normal? Brighton might have been a bigger party city than they had first realised. Whenever they visited friends here, it always seemed so lovely and chill.

“The lift is just down the hall and around the corner. Have a good night.”

“Thank you,” Phil said while Dan nodded.

They walked down the hall and paused in front of the lift. Opposite the lift, stairs lead up but none of them even entertained the notion of climbing the stairs with their luggage. Phil pressed the button on the lift and they diligently waited.

Silence between them had always been comfortable and there was something special about sharing exhaustion and feeling exactly the same post-show. They got to share this experience with each other and neither of them would have it any other way.

“It was a good first show,” Dan said in a quiet voice, marked by contemplation.

Phil looked over to see him staring almost day-dreamingly on the closed lift door.

“ _Two_ shows,” Phil corrected and leaned to his right to bump his shoulder into Dan’s.

It hardly took any movement at all. When they grew tired, they had a tendency to drift closer and closer to each other. Well, more than usually.

“I’m glad we did this, Phil,” Dan said. “I’m glad we decided to go on tour again. I’ve missed it.”

“It’s special,” Phil agreed. “I love seeing the faces of our viewers and do something for them here, in real life. You know what I mean?”

“I do,” Dan said and hummed.

The lift doors finally stared opening, almost agonisingly slow, and Dan fought the urge to put his hands on the doors and prying them up by manual force. He wasn’t sure if he would actually be strong enough to move the slow mechanics along but he did know that he was more likely to trigger an alarm than getting in faster, so he kept still.

They had been on their feet all day, or at least it felt that way. Both Dan and Phil just wanted to sit down.

As the doors finally allowed them to enter, they cooperated to bring in all their suitcases and bags. Dan ended up boxed into the corner but he didn’t really mind. He leaned against the wall and took a breath.

Phil was separated from him on the other side of the suitcase wall, so he reached over to press the level of their floor. Just as he did so, both of them heard loud and giggly voices approach.

Dan couldn’t see much from his corner but Phil got to see about two dozen of women coming stumbling down the stairs opposite the lift. They were all in pretty dresses, faces adorned with make-up and smiles on their lips.

They were also very clearly drunk and several of them wobbled a little in their steps.

Phil reached over to press the button for their floor again but the stubborn lift doors did not seem to react at all.

One of the women in front spotted Phil and she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

Dan finally got a good view of the people he could only hear before and he supressed a laugh when one of the women raised her fingers to her mouth and let out a proper wolf whistle while looking at Phil.

Phil became instantly terrified rather than flattered and reached out to press the button again and again in the hopes that it would somehow kick-start this malfunctioning lift. The woman who whistled was looking right at him and he desperately wished that the doors would just close before he got into an awkward encounter.

The intoxicated woman staggered forward, slight wobble in her steps, but her face was absolutely sincere when she spoke, even if her words came out a little slurred.

“Can I get in there with you?”

Phil heard Dan choking on a chuckle and he did not know what to say to the woman staring right at him. He pressed the button again and finally the doors seemed to be closing but they were closing in as slowly as they had opened.

The rest of the women had made it down the stairs and they were now all standing outside of the lift and Dan counted maybe twenty of them, all clearly dressed to go out and have a night on the town.

Only it seemed like they couldn’t tear their eyes away from poor Phil.

The woman in front, the one who had whistled, now spotted Dan, even as he was half-hidden behind their luggage.

“Look at you, lads. Can I come in there?” she asked again and all the women behind her who had now also noticed the two tall guys in the lift, all started screaming.

Dan could not contain his mirth as they legitimately started hollering at Phil who looked entirely like a deer caught in the headlights while he kept muttering for the doors to close faster. Dan clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned back to rest against the side of the lift.

This was too comical.

Phil had absolutely no idea how to handle this. Women had hit on him before but he had never experienced it when he was in a lift with someone else nor had it been done in front of a whole group of women all calling out supportively.

A few others threw in requests to come into the lift but the doors were thankfully still closing. Phil held his breath as he worried if any of the women would be daring enough to reach out with their hands or arms to stop the doors from fully closing.

Seeing the state of the lift, Phil worried if it would be able to detect a limp interfering or if it would simply chomp down on it. Phil might not be interested in the women’s attention but he most certainly did not want to be responsible for severing anyone’s extremities.

The doors closed but the shouts of the women outside continued as the lift slowly began its ascent.

Phil breathed out a huff of relief. He might just have been on stage in front of thousands of people screaming at him but this was quite a different and more terrifying experience. He looked over to see Dan’s reaction.

Dan instantly burst out into his loud laughter and his whole body shook.

He should probably have been feeling some sympathy for Phil but it was just too hilarious to see Phil being so openly hit on by those drunken women. He had looked so lost and confused and Dan knew it probably didn’t help that they were both tethering on the line of exhaustion but it was just so fucking funny to him.

Phil pulled a grumpy look and thought that Dan should consider himself lucky that they were still separated enough by their suitcases that Phil wasn’t able to properly reach out and smack him for his reaction.

“Why are you laughing?” Phil asked. “It’s not that funny!”

“It was!” Dan argued and even reached up to wipe a bit of moisture by the corner of his eye.

He was tired and that made everything funnier but still.

“She just thought you were hot, Phil,” Dan said through huffs of laughter, which were gradually dying down.

“That’s no excuse to demand to come into the lift with us!”

“Aw, you’re blushing,” Dan teased, his laughter gone now but the sound if it still lingered in his voice.

“You’re an idiot,” Phil muttered but there was no harsh edge to his words.

And frankly they often called each other seemingly insulting nicknames. Throughout the years, consensual banter had been established between them. They instinctively knew where the line went.

That was also the reason that Dan knew perfectly well that Phil was not really mad at him.

They arrived to their floor and the doors opened agonisingly slow yet again.

Phil let out a frustrated groan.

“We’re not taking this tomorrow.”

“Like we would take all our bags down the stairs, Phil,” Dan said and shoved one of the big suitcases towards Phil.

“This lift is clearly broken. We might get stuck in it next time,” Phil argued as they pulled out the rest of their luggage.

Dan stepped out of the lift and the doors stayed open.

“And would being stuck in a lift with me be that bad?” Dan teased and leaned into Phil’s personal space.

Phil let out an exasperated sigh. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a lift with anyone.”

“Not even all your new lady friends?” Dan teased.

Against his resistance, Phil cracked a smile. It was difficult to pretend to stay mad when Dan was smiling at him like that.

They both wore tired but happy expressions.

“I would pick you over them or anyone else any day, Howell. Even to be stuck in the world’s slowest lift.”

“You must be tired, if you’re that sappy.”

“You’re right. That’s usually your job.”

“Hey!” Dan said and shoved Phil slightly.

It was not a big push at all but Phil was tired and so used to Dan that he just let himself be moved without any resistance. He started falling backwards but Dan managed to reach out and catch him by the shoulder and stabilise him before he toppled over.

“ _Phiiiil_ ,” Dan complained. “Watch yourself.”

“You’re the one who pushed me,” Phil reminded him as he found his balance again.

Dan shot him a fond smile that said what he couldn’t with words. Phil returned the smile with one of his own.

“This was fun,” Dan said in a soft voice.

“It was slightly traumatising for me.”

“Are you talking about the show or the lift incident?” Dan asked with his eyebrow quirked up as he waited for Phil take his words and say the answer he knew was coming.

Phil sent Dan a slight glare that lasted all about one second, calling him out of being a little shit, but it too quickly morphed into his usually soft glance.

“Both,” Phil said predictably. “Fun and traumatising. Maybe that should have been our tagline for the show instead.”

“We will see over the next five months, won’t we?” Dan said and took hold of half their luggage. Thankfully, no more drunk people had come chasing after Phil while they were having a conversation in the middle of the hall of their hotel.

The lift’s doors finally shut with a loud click and Phil reached down to grab the other half of their stuff.

With the power in the hands of their audience, it could be anything from wholesome shows to downright satanic ones. Only time would tell. But they were stuck in this together – and if they were being honest – neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/175115930445/a-slow-lift-two-tired-boys-flirting-drunk-women).
> 
> As I usually do on tumblr, I transcribed a few bits from live shows and I couldn't get this little endearing story out of my head, so I had to write a one shot about it. It's just a little silly but I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for reading and I would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to: @natigail and @secretlywritingstories


End file.
